The present invention relates to blow guns, and more particularly, to mouth-activated blow guns.
Blow guns are commonly used for driving projectiles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,158 teaches that blow guns can be used for firing drug-filled projectiles at animals.
A typical dart blow gun for shooting darts is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,978 and Popular Science 131 (March 1987). Such dart blow guns comprise a mouthpiece and a blow gun tube wherein the mouthpiece is in communication with the blow gun tube. To use the dart blow gun, a user inserts a dart through the mouthpiece into the blow gun tube. The user then blows into the mouthpiece to blow the dart out of the blow gun tube.
Because the user's breath is propelling the dart, such dart blow guns have a limited firing range. Also, because the mouthpiece is in communication with the blow gun tube, the possibility always exists that a user will swallow a dart after loading it into the gun.
As such, a need exists for a blow gun for propelling darts wherein the gun has a long distance firing range and eliminates the possibility of a user swallowing a dart in normal operations.